


til death do us part

by lookafterharry



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, It's about lambs, actually, but it didn't get any views bc i didn't tag anything so, dont be sad, harryandlouis, harryandlouis are soulmates and they love each other, it doesn't have to be about, they'd never leave each other's side, this isnt about them, this wasnt even supposed to be about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookafterharry/pseuds/lookafterharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no idea how this happened but im stressed out bc finals and i was thinking of lambs when i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	til death do us part

I remember when we started to drift apart and i missed you oh so much. I felt you slowly slipping away and there was nothing i could do to stop it. What did i do wrong? Or perhaps you never really loved me all along? But my mind couldn't tolerate with that, because I could've sworn on my life we stole each other's heart. I remember seeing the sparkle in your eyes. We were full of love, singing songs only we could hear and move to the beat only we could feel. What happened, dear?

 

But then you stopped kissing me every morning and flinched everytime i wanted to touch. Oh how i miss the feel of your skin. I miss how you'd giggle whenever I kissed your neck because you said "it tickles, love" and I'd feel your pulse beating faster on my lips as i kiss you some more. You were so lovely. We were so perfect. Where did it go wrong?

Soon you wouldn't even spare me a glance. You're always out and never home. Am i even your home anymore? You used to say your home is wherever my heart is , and now I'm starting to question every single word you've ever spoke to me. You're not the love of my life i once knew, i cant live like this any longer. It's all too much I've had enough. Darling please come back.

 

And if tonight you hear the rustles of dead leaves falling to the earth, it's because autumn is here. It'll soon be winter my dear, and we'll be wrapped in blankets near the fireplace once again, talking about our hopes and dreams.. I'll buy you that house one day i promise. But if you feel my hands around your neck. You'll close your eyes and count to ten won't you, darling? And I'll sing you a lullaby like i always do, you'll fall asleep in my arms and I'll follow suit. We'll be together forever, in an eternal slumber, where there is no more pain. But dear i fear I would still loathe you for choosing him.


End file.
